The present invention relates to a golf glove.
In order to drive a golf ball straight ahead, it is essential to prevent the left hand (right hand in the case of a left-hander) from bending backward from the wrist during one's swing. For this purpose, a known golf glove has a hard and wide plate member attached to the back thereof.
But with this golf glove, since the plate member is fixed to the back of the glove, it is impossible to adjust the extent to which the bending of the wrist is prevented. Further, this type of golf glove cannot prevent the thumb from bending backward.